Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates generally to a Lithium-Ion battery assembly, including without limitation, a monoblock battery assembly having a casing with a bussing integrally molded therein.
Background
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some conventional battery assemblies, including Lithium-Ion battery assemblies, include a plurality of electrochemical cells or battery cells mechanically connected together (e.g. bolted together) in a housing. Each battery cell in the housing has an individual metallic casing, and a connector such as a bus bar or similar element electrically couples one battery cell to one more other battery cells in the housing. The bus bar connects to an electric terminal on an outer surface of the battery cell via welding or another mechanical attachment (e.g. a bolt or a screw). The metallic casing in these conventional battery assemblies hermetically seals each battery cell to prevent moisture from entering into the cell and to prevent electrolyte from escaping the cell by a leak or evaporation, for example. Lithium-Ion batteries, in particular, as compared to some other conventional battery assemblies, are sensitive to moisture introduction in the battery cell. These conventional battery assemblies are costly as each battery cell has an individual metallic casing. Further, connection between the battery cells may be bulky and prone to breakage or leakage between the connections.